User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: If Eve Torres Hadn't Left WWE
This past Monday on Raw, former three-time Divas Champion Eve Torres made her return to WWE by presenting the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year, which went to The Bella Twins. It was really great to see Eve on WWE TV again; I really enjoyed watching her for nearly six years, especially her last year where she had a spectacular run as a villainess. When I read the news that Eve would be making a one-night return. I couldn't help but wonder what the shape of the Divas Division would look like had Eve remained a part of it. It was around this time last year that Eve informed the powers that be that she would be leaving WWE, so knowing that, a number of potential angles were kiboshed. It's no secret that seeds were planted for Eve and AJ Lee to feud over the Divas Title. The pair had been at each other's throats in the summer, and I think that AJ winning Diva of the Year would have been officially started the feud. At the time, AJ was also dealing with Tamina Snuka, so I figure that she would have been battling her entering the new year before getting her hands on Eve. With WrestleMania 29 emanating at AJ's home state of New Jersey, it would have been the perfect setting for her to knock off the evil Eve and win her first Divas Championship as a face. Instead, AJ was turned heel at TLC, and not only was her feud with Tamina over, they're now aligned together! And what about Kaitlyn? Clearly, Eve's departure was Kaitlyn's biggest gain, as she became Divas Champion on January 14, which was Eve's last day. Obviously, Kaitlyn wouldn't have become champion had Eve stayed in WWE, but a theory I thought up is that Kaitlyn would end up feuding with AJ. Only unlike the actual feud, the face/heel roles would have been reversed. I would think that AJ beating Eve for the title would have inserted feelings of jealousy in Kaitlyn, and in a matter of time, it would have led to Kaitlyn turning into a villainess and (possibly) attacking AJ. I would also think that the feud would result in Kaitlyn winning her first Divas Championship; much later than she actually did, of course. And I have to mention Layla, because I think her role might have changed as well. As you know, it was right after Kaitlyn won the title that WWE was planting seeds for Layla to turn into a villainess and go against her. Not only was she obsessively gazing at Kaitlyn's title, the villainous Layla also "accidentally" sabotaged Kaitlyn during a match against Tamina. The only thing I thought of is that Layla could have been doing the same to AJ, or she wouldn't be involved at all. Of course, WWE actually backed out on turning Layla heel in time for WM29, but they did turn her heel four months ago. And I was going to say that there's a chance the Bellas wouldn't have returned, but since WWE planned the Total Divas show before 2013 began, I think they would have returned anyway. It's really amazing how the departure of one Diva has vastly changed the landscape of the Divas Division, but it has. I am not holding my breath for Eve to return to WWE because I know she won't. I was just happy to see her appear on Raw this past Monday. I would have really loved to see that Eve/AJ feud play out, though. I think it would have really put AJ on the map. But she got on the map, anyway, so that's cool. Category:Blog posts